


Niko Doesn't Know

by James_Spencer



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cheating, Dirty Talk, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/James_Spencer/pseuds/James_Spencer
Summary: “Niko doesn’t knowThat Eve and meDo it in my van every Sunday.She tells him she’s at workBut she doesn’t goNow she’s on her kneesAnd Niko doesn’t know.”





	Niko Doesn't Know

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song "Scotty Doesn't Know" by Lustra. This is just my excuse to write smut because it's been a while since I've written anything. Shoutout to the KE Discord group who is pretty much my main inspiration for all things smutty at this moment. This could continue in the future but as of right now it's going to stay as is. I don't want to promise to update then never get around to it.

_“Niko doesn’t know_  
_That Eve and me_  
_Do it in my van every Sunday._  
_She tells him she’s at work_  
_But she doesn’t go_  
_Now she’s on her knees_  
_And Niko doesn’t know.”_

It’s not like Eve wants this to happen. She doesn’t like being known as the cheating wife (even though she’s the only one who knows right now). But there’s only so much she can take and she’s only human and despite trying so hard to fight off the attraction, she can’t help but cave. _And she loves it._ There’s something about the sneaking around, the thrill of being caught, that raises her body temperature every single time, even before she’s touched.

“This is- oh fuck,” she whimpers, biting down on the blanket below her. “This is the last time, ah!”

She’s yanked upward by her hair, her bare back pressed against full breasts. A husky Russian voice fills her ears. “This ends when I say it ends, understand?” Eve twitches as the other person’s fingers lightly trail over her clit. “Do you understand?”

“Yes, yes I understand.”

“Yes what?”

“Yes I, oh fuck, I understand Villanelle.” Eve is rewarded with two fingers sinking inside of her as she’s pushed forward once again. She holds herself up on her elbows, pressing backwards against the younger woman’s thrusting fingers.

Villanelle runs her free hand through Eve’s hair, trails her fingers down her back, putting just enough pressure to leave light marks that will sadly fade before they’re even finished. “Mmmm that’s my good girl,” Villanelle purrs as she delivers a powerful thrust inside of Eve, eliciting a loud, guttural moan from the older woman. “Shhh, we are in the MI6 garage Eve. You do not want your colleagues to know what is going on here do you? Hm?”

Eve shakes her head and whimpers as Villanelle’s thrusts speed up. “What would they think if they saw their precious Eve Polastri like this? Bent over, getting fucked from behind in the back of my van like a little whore?”

“Fuck, fuck, keep going please,” Eve begs, moving her hips frantically as she feels heat start to rise within her. 

“What would poor Niko think if he saw you right now? Would you keep going? I know you would, you know why?” Villanelle brings her free hand down swiftly on Eve’s ass. “He can’t fuck you like me. He doesn’t make you wet like I do, does he?” Eve is too consumed by the sensations to answer, but she’s right. Nobody has ever made her feel like this before. She’s brought out of her thoughts by another sharp slap on her ass, and if anyone were in the garage, they would most assuredly hear it. 

Eve pants, her orgasm closing in. “N-no, no he doesn’t. You make me so wet, so so wet,” another moan escapes her lips. “Fuck V, fuck I’m so close,” she whines. She brings her fingers to her own clit, rubbing circles around the swollen nub as she feels her world start to spin. Villanelle quickens her pace, curling her fingers inside of Eve with every thrust, and just like that Eve is coming with a sharp whine as she bites down on the blanket below her. Her hips slow down, as do Villanelle’s fingers, and Eve collapses on the floor of the van. 

Villanelle puts her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean, before lying beside the tired woman. She nudges her onto her side before moving closer and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Eve moans at the taste of herself on Villanelle’s tongue. The kiss deepens, Eve bites down roughly on Villanelle’s lips and rolls them over so she’s on top. She moves down, kissing and nipping at Villanelle’s jawline, down to her neck, her collarbone. As she makes her way further down, she jumps back at the sound of a phone ringing.

“Leave it,” Villanelle commands but Eve is already reaching for her jeans. She pulls the phone out of her pocket and rolls off of Villanelle.

“Hello?” She mouths the word Niko to Villanelle, who rolls her eyes and lets out a huff before rolling over onto her stomach. It’s not that she wants to be in a relationship with Eve (it’s not like she’s opposed to it either), but it would be nice to fuck the woman some place other than her van or a bar bathroom. It would also be nice if they could fuck for more than an hour without some sort of interruption. It always plays out the same way and somehow Eve always inevitably has to leave halfway through one of their sessions. 

Eve rushes Niko off the phone with a quick “Goodbye, love you too,” before hanging up. She looks at Villanelle, apology already at the tip of her tongue when the younger woman rolls her eyes and starts to grab at her own clothes. “I’m sorry, I have to go.”

“It’s fine,” Villanelle huffs as she puts on her bra and shirt. “Do you need me to drop you off somewhere?”

Eve shakes her head as she starts to get dressed. “No, my car is on the top floor and I have to go pick up some paperwork anyways.”

Both women finish getting dressed in silence. “V, look-“

“I know, it’s the last time, it’s fine.”

Eve nods. “Just making sure we’re clear.” Eve knows that Villanelle knows that it’s not the last time. Not by a long shot, but she has to at least try for now. 

“I’ll see you at work tomorrow?” Villanelle asks and Eve nods. Villanelle smiles softly, cupping the older woman’s cheek and pulling her in for a chaste kiss. She isn’t surprised that Eve is the one deepening the kiss and before she knows it, she begins to nip at Eve’s bottom lip.

Eve pulls away breathlessly. “I have to go, I’m sorry,” she says as she crawls backwards towards the back door of the van. “I’ll see you tomorrow V.”

**Author's Note:**

> The actual song lyrics for anyone who was wondering are:
> 
> "Scotty doesn't know that Fiona and me  
Do it in my van every Sunday.  
She tells him she's in church, but she doesn't go  
Still she's on her knees and Scotty doesn't know."
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! Spencyfrenchy/Villanellesstrap


End file.
